<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These Feelings by BroDan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768661">These Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroDan/pseuds/BroDan'>BroDan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daffodil Potter and The Charmed Ones [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 1998), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fem Harry is a Charmed One, Female Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroDan/pseuds/BroDan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper turned into a Fury because Daffodil 'borrow' the Book of Shadows. Daffodil destroyed the book which made Piper angrier. Daffodil really needed to make up with her.</p><p>But how? Click this fic to find out.</p><p>P. S.<br/>Be sure to check out the first fic of this series first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole Turner &amp; Leo Wyatt, Harry Potter &amp; Cole Turner, Piper Halliwell &amp; Cole Turner, Piper Halliwell &amp; Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt, Prue Halliwell &amp; Cole Turner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daffodil Potter and The Charmed Ones [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Charmed 🔮🔬💜🌌, HARRY POTTER/CHARMED</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next chapter will be longer, I swear. </p><p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Road, San Francisco, CA. 10 A. M.</strong> </span>
</p><p>Piper, Prue and Cole were in Piper's car. Cole was driving while Piper's in the passenger seat and Prue's in the backseat. The car screeched around the corner.</p><p>"Okay, turn left up here. And can you step on the gas a little?" said Piper calmly. Cole screeched around the corner, nearly hitting a taxi.</p><p>Prue let out a yelp, and the taxi driver honked his horn. "Cole, if you keep driving like this, we will die before we even get to the demon," said Prue apprehensively as she pat him on the shoulder.</p><p>"If that so does somebody else want to drive here?" "Prue, the demon is not waiting around for us to come and vanquish him."</p><p>"We don't even know if we have enough power to vanquish him. Scrying for random evil tells us nothing."</p><p>"It tells us where the demons are and since we vanquished two already this week, I say it's working pretty well." said Piper confidently.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks to Cole for saving our butts. Two witches and half a demon is not the Power of Three make." "So what are we supposed to do? Sit around and wait for them to pick us all off? If we weren't going after them, they'd be coming after us."</p><p>"They're coming after you anyway, Piper. The Source is coming after you." said Cole. "And we won't be ready for him because instead of teaching Daffodil how to be a true Wiccan witch, we're out hunting for every Tom, Dick and Beelzebub in San Francisco."</p><p>"Speaking of, do we have any kind of plan here or...?" said Cole. "The plan is to vanquish the demon." said Piper firmly.</p><p>"Great. Any chance you've mastered your powers or are you still freezing and exploding at random?"</p><p>Prue hit Cole slightly strong on the shoulder. "Random, but you know what they say, there's nothing like field practice. Turn here!" Cole screeched around another corner and drove down an alley.</p><p>"Stop!" Cole slammed on the breaks. A bald demon was in the middle of strangling a man. Piper, Prue and Cole get out of the car and Piper said, "Hey! Big scary demon!"</p><p>The demon turned around and the man escaped from his grip, who was now running away. The demon's eyes glowed bright red. Piper used her Molecular Combustion power and the demon bloated up.</p><p>His face turned red. "He's gonna blow!" Prue quickly and telekinetically threw him inches away from them. The demon exploded and green goo splatted on the floor, wall, and a drop of it managed to get on Prue's shoes.</p><p>Prue looked down and groan quietly. As she got in the car, Piper walked over to the car and opened the passenger door.</p><p>"Next!" exclaimed Piper happily as she grinned and got in the car. Prue and Cole looked at each other, then at Piper, who was still grinning.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, West Country, England, Great Britain. 10 A. M.</strong> </span>
</p><p>Daffodil was at the living room reading <em>Witches and Witchcraft </em>book.</p><p>"'<em>Throughout history, witches have been misunderstood, persecuted and destroyed. The public hanging, drowning, and burning of women suspected of witchcraft is a far more recent chapter of our history then most people realise.</em>'" read Daffodil in her head.</p><p>"Hey, Daf," Daffodil looked up and Ginny was there. "Yeah?" "How you're holding up?" "With what?"</p><p>"With...these. I mean you have learnt our kind of magic and now you have to learn another one, doesn't it sound stressful?"</p><p>"A bit," said Daffodil as Ginny looked unsure. "Hey, uhhh, if you don't mind, can you show your powers to me?"</p><p>"Gin, do you remember that my powers almost kill you?" said Daffodil. "Well, you're good now," said Ginny as she smiled innocently.</p><p>Daffodil sighed. As her eyes turned into bright orbs, it accidentally shot out of her eyes.</p><p>The orbs bounced off the wall and almost hit Ginny and Daffodil, who ducked. The orbs hit Ron instead. He was walking down the stairs at the moment.</p><p>Daffodil and Ginny peeked and saw Ron was lying on the floor, he looked like Seamus Finnigan when he was blowing something up. "Sorry," mumbled Daffodil.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Book of Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daffodil 'borrow' the Book of Shadows</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 10: 30 A. M. </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Piper, Prue and Cole were in the attic. Piper crossed out The Kevmay page in the Book of Shadows while Prue looked on.</p><p>"Oh, I know that you're happy that we got him Piper, but is it entirely necessary to disfigure the book?" said Prue. "Hmm, this one could incinerate human flesh with his eyes. That must sting." </p><p>"You think that's funny? You could have gotten yourself killed. Do you understand that?" said Cole as he walked over to Piper. "Yes, Cole, I understand killed very well." </p><p>"Then why would you want to keep risking your life and Prue's, not to mention mine? There's a legion of Bounty Hunters on my ass. I'm supposed to be laying low but instead, I'm out protecting you guys." </p><p>"You know what, Cole? Next time, you can stay home." "If you insist on taking these suicide missions, you force me to be there because there's no way in hell I'm about to let you two join Phoebe up there, she wouldn't want that." </p><p>Prue went over to him and touched his shoulder. "Why don't you go out to have some air, okay?" "Sure. The Source paid a visit, I'll just ask him to come back later." said Cole sarcastically as he turned to Prue. </p><p>"We need to talk." He then left the attic. "Piper, Cole's right. We have a system for fighting demons and it's worked pretty well for the last three years." </p><p>"I think, uh, Phoebe being killed counts as a pretty big glitch in the system." "I know that you're angry. I am angry too." said Prue.</p><p>"Then w-why are you fighting me on this? What-what's the problem with getting a little proactive?" </p><p>"Because we're not ready to get proactive. That's what's wrong with it. We're barely ready for anything right now. I mean, just dealing with our everyday normal lives is hard enough." said Prue. </p><p>"That is precisely the point. The faster we get rid of these demons, the faster we can get back to our everyday normal lives or at least what is left of them." </p><p>Then Daffodil Apparated in which made Prue and Piper jumped. "Knock knock. I uh...I'm sorry to just drop by without calling." "Uh, it's okay. Don't worry about it." said Prue. </p><p>"But you can orb, can't you?" said Piper. "Yeah, but I still don't know how to do it yet," said Daffodil. "You can get Leo's advice," "Anyway, why are you here?" said Prue. </p><p>"I don't know, I feel a bit safer here," "Well, you don't have to worry about safety," said Prue as Piper picked up a map and a crystal.</p><p>"What are you doing?" said Prue. "Um, it's a little chatty up here, so I'm going to go scry for evil in my room." "Scry?" said Daffodil as Piper headed for the door.</p><p>"Yeah, uh, Prue will explain. I'll see you later." and she left the attic. "It's kind of like a, um, supernatural LoJack."</p><p>"Well, why don't you use that big book? I mean, it is a book of spells and potions, right?" said Daffodil, walking over to the Book.</p><p>"Oh, it's a lot more than that. It's kind of hard to explain." "It looks so old." "Yeah. It has survived a lot. Fortunately, it protects itself from evil." </p><p>"It protects itself." How?" "Magic." "May I?" "Yeah. I mean technically, it's yours too. I would walk you through it right now, but I have to go talk to Cole." </p><p>"Well, maybe I can just take it back to The Burrow," "Oh, no, no, no, no. It doesn't leave the house. But just feel free to thumb through it and then I'll be back in a few minutes." </p><p>Prue left the attic and Daffodil flipped through the Book of Shadows and stopped at <em>Charms of Multiciply. </em>"This could solve a lot of problems." </p><p>She conjured a paper and a quill (along with a bottle of ink). She then started writing down the spell.</p><p>Meanwhile, Prue and Cole were waiting in the conservatory. Leo orbed in. "What? What is it? What's wrong?" "You've got to talk to your wife." said Cole. </p><p>"Okay, Cole, remember what I said about being gentle?" said Prue. "What about my wife?" "She's out of control." "Cole!" "What?" said Leo, looking confused. </p><p>"It's just, we're very worried about her." "What happened?" "She's very, very angry." "Well, of course she's angry. She's grieving." "Right, and if she were punching walls, I would happily call a repairman, but..." </p><p>"The problem is she prefers to punch demons." Cole concluded for Prue. "Well, I'll talk to her." said Leo as Cole moved closer to him. "She has no regard for her life or anyone else's. She's Charles Bronson, cubed." </p><p>"I said I'd talk to her." said Leo coldly. Prue stood in between the two. "Guys, guys. Stop it. Leo, I need to talk to you," said Prue as she turned to Cole. "in private," </p><p>"Sure." "Thank you." said Prue and Cole left the room. Prue and Leo walked in the living room. "Uh, it's not just that she's violent, Leo. She's acting nothing like herself. She's completely dismissive of Daffodil and I don't know what to do anymore." </p><p>They sat on the couch. "Strange isn't it? Usually, it was the oldest who is feuding with the youngest," said Leo. "Like me and Pheebs," Leo laughed. </p><p>"Yeah. I look at Daffodil and Piper and it makes me think back to all those times that Piper had to play mediator between me and Phoebe." </p><p>"Not a lot of fun, huh?" "It's not a job I would have asked for. And I'm not sure it's a job I'm going to be any good at, but I just, I don't have time to really worry about it right now." </p><p>"I'll talk to her." "Thanks, Leo." said Prue and they hugged. "And not to rush this tender moment, but she's already started scrying."</p><p>At these words, Leo orbed out and Prue fell head first on the couch. "I didn't mean you couldn't use the stairs!" </p><p>Cut back to the attic. Daffodil was still writing the spell, it's not that the spell was long, but it was when Daffodil finished writing the spell, it kept vanishing. </p><p>Daffodil wrote it over and over again but it was as if it was invisible. She assumed that the Book wouldn't let her. </p><p>Then, she got an idea. She closed the Book and ready to Disapparate when she heard Prue called from downstairs, "Daffodil! I'll be right up!" </p><p>She threw the paper away for not causing any suspicion. After a moment, Prue went in the attic. "So, having fun reading that book?" said Prue awkwardly. </p><p>Daffodil nodded. "Do you want some drinks?" Daffodil shook her head politely. "Uhh, if there's anything you need, I'll be at downstairs," and Prue left. </p><p>Daffodil sighed with relief and took out her wand. <em> "Diminuendo," </em> casted Daffodil and the Book shrunk. She put it inside her pocket and then Disapparated. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Daffodil Times 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daffodil just casts a Wicca spell.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 11 A. M. </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Piper and Leo were in their bedroom. Piper was scrying for demons. "Look, honey, it isn't just that it's dangerous." Leo told Piper. </p><p>"Leo, Whitelighters are supposed to guide. Not judge. Just because I'm doing things a little bit differently doesn't mean that there is a problem." said Piper as she dropped the crystal.</p><p>"Piper, I'm your husband, not just you're Whitelighter. When you speak to me like that, there is a problem. I can't help you unless you talk to me."</p><p>"It hurts to talk, Leo. It hurts to breathe. So unless you have some idea of how to bring Phoebe back, I don't want to talk right now." said Piper stiffly. </p><p>"Is that what you don't want to say? Is that you still blame me for not being able to bring her back?" said Leo. "No, Leo. I don't blame you. I blame evil. Why-why do you think I'm doing all this? For kicks?" </p><p>"Honestly, I think you're doing it because it's easier than confronting what you're really feeling." Piper ignored her husband and started scrying again. </p><p>The next thing she knew the crystal pointed to a place on the map. "Demon." said Piper. "What?" "I have work to do." said Piper and she walked out of her room. "Cole, Phoebe! Let's go!" </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Hogwarts Castle, Highlands, Scotland, Great Britain. 11 A. M. </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>"A little bit there—yes—a little bit to the right," Professor McGonagall was fixing the entrance to the Great Hall. Neville, Luna and some other people were helping her. </p><p>They heard a crack and turned around. "Miss Potter," "It's been a while, Professor McGonagall," said Daffodil as she shook the professor's hand. </p><p>"So how's your Charmed life?" Daffodill's eyes widened in shock. "Mrs. Weasley told me," said Professor McGonagall with a smile on her face. </p><p>Daffodil looked behind her. "We know too," said Neville and everyone else merely nodded. "Professor, do everyone know?" "Yes, a lot than you expected," </p><p>Daffodil gulped, she frequently got 'harassed' by other people since she was The Girl who Lived. She was now a Charmed One, how people will not interrupt her? </p><p>"Anyways, I'm fine, professor," said Daffodil awkwardly. "What made you come here?" "I want to help," "By doing what?" said Professor McGonagall calmly. </p><p>She took out her wand and the tiny Book of Shadows out of her pocket. "Engorgio," The Book expanded and Daffodil flipped the pages to Charm of Multiplicity. </p><p>
  <em>To multiply your strength,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>recite these words at length.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take my powers, blessed be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Multiply their strength by...fifty?</em>
</p><p>A thunder can be heard and bright lights swirled around Daffodil. She closed her eyes and the lights vanished.</p><p>She opened her eyes and saw fourty nine other Daffodil standing all around her. The others looked shocked. "Miss Potter, what did you do?" "I just multiply myself," said Daffodil dreamily. </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Alley, San Francisco, CA. 11:45 A. M. </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Piper, Phoebe and Cole were walking down it. "Piper, Cole and I do not support you in this. If you insist on doing it, you are going in alone." Prue told Piper. </p><p>"Okay. I'll see you at home." "I told you that wouldn't work." Prue whispered to Cole. "It was worth a shot." "Wait a minute. Do you smell smoke?" </p><p>They stopped walking. "It's in there." Piper pointed to a large wooden door. There was smoke rising out from under it.</p><p>"What is that? What is it? Stop! Stop!" came a muffled voice from inside. Cole walked over to the door. "Who is th—What are you?"</p><p>"Get back, I'll blow it up. Go on." Cole backed away from the door and instead of blowing the door up, Piper froze Cole and the smoke.</p><p>"Uh, Piper..." "Yeah, yeah. Crap. Okay." Piper took off her coat and threw it on the ground. She wiggled her arms to relax herself then flicked her hands. </p><p>The door blew up, sending Cole flying across the alley, landing on a car and falling off on the ground. "Piper!" said Prue. </p><p>"What? Oh!" A man ran outside, knocking Piper over. There were three women, coming out. They had marks of black talons on their face and arms.</p><p>They wore clothes that were similar to Xena's. They also had sharp claws. Prue helped Cole up while Piper got ready to blow them up.</p><p>"Piper, let them go!" said Cole. But she didn't listen, Piper blew up a car in front of the women and they turned around.</p><p>"Uh-oh." Piper tried to freeze them but it only froze Cole. "They're-they're-th-th-they're immune to my powers." "Unfortunately, Cole isn't." said Prue. </p><p>One of the woman attacked Piper but she dodged their hits. Another went for Prue. Piper picked up a trash can lid and the woman put a hole in it.</p><p>Prue astraled in front of the Xena-looking women and kicked them, knocking them to the ground. "Piper, unfreeze him." "What if I blow him up?" </p><p>Right at that moment, Cole unfroze. One of the woman knocked down Piper and blew smoke in her mouth which made Piper coughed. </p><p>"Cole!" Cole threw an energy ball at the woman and she was engulfed in flames. The other two furies disappeared in puff of smokes while Piper continued to cough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Wrath of Piper Halliwell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Piper got very mad at Daffodil.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 12 P. M. </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Piper, Prue and Cole entered the Manor. "I'm gonna take out those chain-smokin' bitches if it's the last thing I do." said Piper angrily. </p><p>"It might be the last thing you do." "That's very supportive, Cole. Who's side are you on?" "At the moment, I'm on Prue's side." said Cole. </p><p>Piper coughed and Prue and Cole followed her into the kitchen. "Well, the last time I checked, Prue was still my sister. Which technically puts her on my side. Why are we arguing?" </p><p>"We're not arguing, we're discussing, Piper. You are arguing. And look, you're already hurt." said Prue worriedly. "I'm fine."</p><p>Piper took a cold water bottle out of the fridge and had a sip. "You can't stop coughing."</p><p>"And your control of your powers seems to be getting worse, not better." said Cole and they walked out of the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh, well, our powers are tied to our emotions, so it would make sense that they would be a little off right now."</p><p>"All the more reason to lay low. These demons are dangerous." said Cole. "All the more reason to vanquish them, okay? That is what we do. Eliminate evil."</p><p>They stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Regardless of the consequences. Now you sound like Prue." Prue gave Cole a look.</p><p>"What do you mean by that—" "Okay, Cole. I'm going to vanquish the cancer girls with or without your help. So either tell me what you know or get out of the way." </p><p>Cole looked at Prue and she just shrugged her shoulders. "They're called furies." "Like from mythology?"</p><p>"The dog-faced women from hell?" said Prue curiously. "They're modern knockoffs. Their m.o. is the same, though."</p><p>"They punish evildoers?" said Piper. "Exactly." "Wait. Wouldn't that make them good?" "Well, these furies have no temperance. They'll go after a shoplifter as soon as a murderer, and they take great pleasure in the kill."</p><p>"Great. Then we'll take great pleasure in the vanquish." said Piper stubbornly. Piper went up the stairs and Prue stood in front of Cole.</p><p>"What aren't you telling us?" Cole sighed. "So they go after evildoers. Have they attacked you before?" "When they focus their thoughts on you, they force you to hear the cries of all your former victims."</p><p>Prue stared at him sympathetically. "You're not the demon who did those things anymore. I am sure Phoebe will believe that too,"</p><p>Suddenly, Piper screamed from upstairs. Quickly, Prue and Cole went up the stairs.</p><p>Piper, meanwhile, was standing in front of the empty Book of Shadows stand, mouth open in shock. Prue and Cole went in the attic. </p><p>"Evil got the Book of Shadows. How did evil get the Book of Shadows?" said Piper in panic. "Oh, no." "Oh, no, Prue? A demon has the Book of Shadows. "<em>Oh no</em>" doesn't quite cover it."</p><p>"Let me go see what I can find out." said Cole as he turned to leave but Prue stopped him. "No, wait. Uh, Piper, promise me you're not going to overreact." </p><p>"Is that even possible?" "I think that, uh, maybe...well, it-it might-might be feasible that, uh, Daffodil borrowed the book." "Wait, why-why would you think that?" </p><p>"See? Now this is what I meant about overreacting. It's just that..." "You let Daffodil take the Book of Shadows out of the Manor?" "Well, no, I did not let her. She must have Appleate with the book," </p><p>"It's Apparate," said Cole. "We don't care, Cole. Prue, why would you even leave her alone with it?" snapped Piper. "Well, because she's our sister." </p><p>Piper laughed and said, "Not for long!" Piper stormed out of the attic and Prue and Cole followed her. "Piper, do you even know how to get there?" asked Prue.</p><p>Piper stopped and looked up. "Leo, come here!" There's no answer. "Leo!" Leo orbed in. "Sorry, I have a charge in Peru and—"</p><p>"No time! Sense Daffodil and orbed!" He didn't need telling twice. He grabbed Piper and Prue and orbed while Cole just shimmered out. </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Hogwarts Castle, Highlands, Scotland, Great Britain. 9 P. M. </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>The Daffodils were helping with the reconstruction of Hogwarts, at least some of it. Some Daffodils were flirting and some Daffodils were lazily resting in The Great Hall. </p><p>The real Daffodil thought this wasn't a problem since she could fix everything with a spell. She had the Book of Shadows in her hands, reading it in The Great Hall. </p><p>She couldn't believe there were a lot of demons in this world. She was still reading when one of the Daffodils snatched the Book.</p><p>"Hey! I haven't finish reading that yet!" "But I need a spell to fix the toilets." "You can use your wand, can't you!"</p><p>Daffodil tried to grab it back but another Daffodil came in. "I need to create some wards around Hogwarts," The Daffodil took it. </p><p>The other two Daffodil scowled and tried to take the Book. Then, Piper, Prue and Leo orbed in while Cole shimmered in. "It's mine!" said The Daffodil. </p><p>"No, it's mine!" said the other Daffodil. "Guys, I'm the real Daffodil, give it to me!" But they won't listen. "Hey, stop it!" snapped Piper and right at that moment, the Book of Shadows ripped into three parts. </p><p>"Uh oh," said the three Daffodil. The others looked shocked. Then, the Daffodils all vanished excluding the real one of course. "What have you done!" shout Piper. </p><p>Her shout can be heard from far away; Professor McGonagall and other students were coming in. "What is that—" She stopped at the sight of Piper. </p><p>"Oh, I guess you are The Charmed Ones, nice to meet you," said Professor McGonagall and held our her hands.</p><p>Everyone but Piper shaked her hands. Piper looked very furious. "Do you know how precious is this?" said Piper as she grabbed the other two parts of the Book. "Do you know this is our family heritage!" </p><p>"I'm sorry," mumbled Daffodil. Prue and Leo tried to calm her/his sister/wife down while Cole went over to Daffodil. He was staring at him so sympathetic Daffodil felt guilt fell more hard on her. </p><p>Piper managed (hardly) to calm herself down. "Daffodil, you and I will talk later," Piper grabbed Prue's hand and went over to Leo. "Orb!"</p><p>There was an awkward silence. "I think I shall leave you alone, Miss Potter," said Professor McGonagall and shooed the students, who were looking thoughtfully at Daffodil. </p><p>"Hey, it's not your fault," assured Cole. "Yes, it is," said Daffodil, holding a part of the Book. "I don't think I can be a Wiccan witch," "Of course you can, it will take time for sure but you will get used to it," </p><p>"You really think so?" "Take my hand," sa id Cole as he held out his hands, which Daffodil took. They then shimmered out. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sibling Rivalry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Piper turned into a Fury.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Golden Gate Bridge, San Francisco, CA. 1 P. M. </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>They shimmered on top of San Francisco's main tour attractions, the infamous Golden Gate Bridge. "Woah," said Daffodil in awe. "Beautiful, right?" </p><p>Daffodil timidly sat on the edge and admired the scenery of San Francisco. "This is wonderful," "Yeah, this is where I go if I have some mental problems," said Cole as he sat next to Daffodil. </p><p>"What do you mean by mental?" "After I lose Phoebe, I started coming here, do you see those burnt parts?" said Cole as he pointed on his right. </p><p>She looked to the right and saw some burnt parts on the bridge. "I threw some energy balls at it," said Cole. "It lets out my anger and depression,"</p><p>"I'm sure Piper needs some of that," "I won't doubt that," chuckled Cole. "Is she gonna stay mad at me forever?"</p><p>"Probably, probably not. It depends," said Cole. "It's just, um...she hasn't really been herself lately. You know, a lot of ups and downs since...Phoebe, you know, like us all."</p><p>Daffodil sighed and looked below. Cars were driving around, maybe because of work or they were picking up their kids from school.</p><p>Daffodil stared at Cole's green eyes. It reminded her of herself. </p><p>Then, Cole suddenly said, "Oh no," "What?" "I just remember something," "What is it?" "Piper," said Cole as she grabbed Daffodil's hand and shimmered out. </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 3 P. M. </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>"Easy, Piper." "Shut up!" Piper blew Leo out, who shattered into small bright orbs. As Piper headed for the front door, Leo rematerialised. </p><p>"Piper, she's your sister," said Prue. "Not anymore," "What's the matter with you? Okay, honey look, I don't know what's going on, but we really need to talk." </p><p>"Leo, you know what? I'm sick of talking." Piper tried to blow Leo up but Leo orbed out in time. Piper opened the front door and Prue telekinetically closed it. </p><p>"Prue, that's not very nice," Then, Cole and Daffodil shimmered in. They were standing in the middle of the foyer.</p><p>"There you are," said Piper as she flicked her hands. She blew up the banister behind Daffodil. "I know she's angry with me, but I didn't think she would kill me," said Daffodil.</p><p>Prue astraled in front of Piper and tried to talk some sense into her. But it failed.</p><p>Piper tried to blow up Prue but her astral form disappeared and Prue's physical body woke up. Cole was protecting Daffodil while Leo approached her wife. </p><p>"Back away slowly, Leo." said Cole as he stopped Leo. "What?" "She's becoming a fury." Piper grew large black fingernails. "There's no reasoning with her now." </p><p>Leo stood in front of her. "Piper, you're a good witch. Do you hear me? Fight this." Piper touched his face, then sent him across the hallway. </p><p>Then, Daffodil stood in front of Piper and took out her wand. "Piper, I don't want to do this," Piper grabbed her by the neck. Cole got an energy ball ready.</p><p>Piper was about to blow smoke into Daffodil's mouth when Cole threw an energy ball at Piper which pushed her back. "Cole!" said Prue. </p><p>"That wasn't very nice." said Piper and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Treasure We Need To Find</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prue and Daffodil fixed the Book of Shadows.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><span class="u">1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 3:15 P. M.</span></strong> </p><p>Prue, Daffodil and Leo were in the living room. Prue was trying to fix the Book of Shadows, and Leo was massaging his forehead. </p><p>"Cole hit her with an energy ball." said Leo. "Leo, it was a low voltage. Would you prefer he'd let her kill Daffodill?" said Prue.</p><p>"I'd prefer that he wouldn't use his demonic powers on my wife. I can't believe that you let him go look for her." </p><p>"Oh, this all my fault. I shouldn't have stolen the Book of Shadows." "Daffodil, it's not your fault," said Leo. "It is," said Daffodil. "My uncle is right, I am nothing but trouble," </p><p>"Daffodil, whoever that is, he's not your uncle anymore, we're your family," said Prue, giving up on fixing the Book.</p><p>"I hope he finds her fast because if this is anything like the time I turned evil, she's gonna be hungry for a kill." Leo stood up.</p><p>"I'm sorry. You turned evil?" "Yeah. I was turned evil by a warlock, it turned Piper and Phoebe evil too," "I think I need to sit down." said Daffodil. </p><p>She sat on the couch and had a premonition. She saw Piper and the other furies blowing smoke inside Cole's mouth.</p><p>After a moment, he lied on the floor, motionless. The premonition ended and Daffodil saw Prue and Leo staring at her. </p><p>"What did you see?" asked Prue. "Cole... died," Leo and Prue looked at each other. "If that so, we have got to be quick," </p><p>"But Prue, without the Book of Shadows, what could we do?" Prue looked at the Book for a moment and had an idea. "What about we magically fix it?" </p><p>"Prue, why didn't you think that sooner?" asked Leo. Prue ignored him and started to write a spell. After a few silent minutes, Prue finally finished. "Here," said Prue and they joined hands. </p><p>
  <em>"The Power of Two is our only need, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Book full of magic and leads, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let the Book return to this place,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>claim refuge in its rightful space." </em>
</p><p>With the spell, the Book had returned to its normal condition. "Oh, thank God," said Daffodil. As she tried to grab the Book, it moved away from her. </p><p>"Uhh, I think it don't trust you anymore," said Leo. "Since when it can feels?" "Daffodil, this book is magic, of course it has feelings," said Prue as she grabbed the Book without no problems. </p><p>Daffodil rolled her eyes. "Anyways, how are we going to get Piper back? I mean, she's kind of a...full-on demon." </p><p>"No. She's not full-on. She doesn't have the talons yet. That probably comes with the first kill. Besides, if we were able to save her when she turned into a Wendigo..." </p><p>Daffodil remembered about those animals. She learned about them in her fifth year. "A Wendigo is kind of like a werewolf, and also looked like a Bigfoot, right?" </p><p>Prue nodded unsurely. She found the Charm of Multiplicity in the Book of Shadows. "Is this the spell that you used?" "Uh-huh," "Well, we better start finding a way to bring our Piper back," </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Alley, San Francisco, CA. 8 P. M. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>A man was pushing another man against the wall. He held a knife to his throat. "Anything you want." said the innocent man. "Shut up." said the man. </p><p>Suddenly, two furies came up behind him and one scratched his back. He spun around and the innocent ran away.</p><p>The man mysteriously heard voices in his head. He dropped the knife and fell to his knees. The fury blew smoke in his mouth.</p><p>He coughed and was engulfed in flames. He then bursted into ashes. Right after that, Piper appeared in a puff of smoke behind them.</p><p>They turned around and made purring-like noises. "I've been looking for you." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Risk or A Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daffodil and Prue found a way on how to lead Piper to them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter will be short. Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 7 P. M. </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Paige and Prue were in the dining room. Prue was scrying. "Damn it." cursed Prue. "Why isn't it working?" said Daffodil. "Because Piper isn't a witch anymore." </p><p>"Can't you just scry for evil then?" "Daffodil, do you have any idea how much evil is running around San Francisco?" said Prue impatiently as she stopped scrying.</p><p>"Damn it, Piper." Cole suddenly shimmered in. He was bruised and scratched. "Cole. What happened to you?" asked Daffodil. "Bounty hunters," </p><p>"You didn't find her?" said Prue. "I didn't get a chance to look. Every time I used my sensing powers, a bounty hunter sensed me. I fought off three of them." </p><p>He sat down at the table. "I'm sorry." "No, it's-it's okay. I mean, somehow everything's gonna be okay. I-I don't have even a little idea of how everything's gonna be okay." said Prue.</p><p>"Prue..." "You know why? Because nothing is okay." "Prue." "My sister is a fury, my another sister's boyfriend is a demon...no offense," "None taken," said Cole. </p><p>"Cole, you're bleeding." said Daffodil as she kneeled down next to Cole. Daffodil conjured a bandage and wrapped it around Cole's injured parts. </p><p>Prue looked at her thoughtfully. "Daffodil, I didn't know you can do that," Daffodil chuckled. "Before this, before this charmed destiny, I wanted to be an Auror, a wizard kind of police," </p><p>"Well, you still want to be an Auror?" "I don't know," said Daffodil as her face looked as I'd she had an idea. And she had.</p><p>"Didn't you say you found me because Piper cast a spell to find a lost witch?" "Yes, but I also said that Piper's not a witch anymore." repeated Prue.</p><p>"Yes, but what if we substitute the word 'sister' for 'witch'?" "Would that work?" said Cole. "Well, n-no. Not if she's already looking for a kill. The call won't be strong enough."</p><p>"Why not?" Because of the pull of evil. When I was persuaded by Barbas, the blood lust was so strong..."</p><p>"Barbas?" "The Demon of Fear," said Cole. "Aah, a Wiccan version of Boggart," "The point is...I don't think she'll answer the call." said Prue. </p><p>There was silence. "I'll volunteer," said Cole suddenly. "Cole, no." "Tell me a reason why shouldn't I," "I-I had a premonition, you were killed by those Furies," </p><p>Daffodil glanced at Cole, then looked at Prue. Cole looked at Prue, who nodded in agreement. "Well, we take the risk then," He stood up and went near Daffodil. </p><p>"Cole, you have been a demon for over a century. That is a lot of victims. The pain of their cries alone can kill you." said Prue.</p><p>"Yes, but as you said, I'm not the demon that did those things anymore. And if facing my crimes helps save your sister…" </p><p>"Cole, what if you—" Cole put his finger on Daffodil's mouth. "Daffodil, please. Let me do my job and you do yours," "If that so, we'll need some of your blood." said Prue. </p><p>"Right." "Accio knife," said Daffodil and a knife flew from the table and landed into Daffodil's hand. She then held it out in front of Cole hesitantly. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sibling Rivalry Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Piper attacked her sisters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 7:12 P. M. </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Prue and Daffodil were standing at the table. Prue was holding a knife above a lit candle. Then, they chanted, </p><p>
  <em>"Power of the sisters rise, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Course unseen across the skies, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>come to us who call you near..."</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Alley, San Francisco, CA. 7:12 P. M. </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>The furies were touching Piper's hair. Piper was wearing fury clothes and had talons on her face. She heard Phoebe and Paige chanting the spell. </p><p>
  <em>"Come to us and settle here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood to blood, I summon thee,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>blood to blood, return to me."</em>
</p><p>"I know where evil dwells." said Piper. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 7:50 P. M. </span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Prue, Daffodil and Cole were in the parlor. Cole was pacing impatiently. "Are you sure you want to do this?" said Daffodil in concern. </p><p>"I'm good at a lot of things. Waiting is not one of them." Daffodil then stood still, she closed her eyes shut and she Disapparated and she Apparated back in the Manor. </p><p>She looked around. "I Apparated, didn't I?" Prue and Cole nodded. "Sweetie, what are you doing?" </p><p>"I'm trying to orb. I can't seem to get the hang of it, though." said Daffodil and Cole yelled in her face and she orbed out and in again. "What happened?" </p><p>"You orbed." "I did?" "It's a fear response." said Cole. "So until you learn how to control it, you just have to..."</p><p>"Get scared?" Daffodil concluded. "Pretty much." "All right. Well, that shouldn't be too difficult."</p><p>"Good. Then we will orb or Apparate, we will astral, we will juggle knives if we have to, just to keep the furies distracted from Cole." </p><p>"Okay, but what I don't get is how we un-demon Piper when she gets here." asked Daffodil. "Well, we have to close the portal of unexpressed fury." </p><p>"Unexpressed? I think she's been raging for days." said Cole and Daffodil felt her heart was shot by a pang of guilt.</p><p>"Oh, I don't want to say it's your fault," "Of course it's not her fault. There's something Piper's not saying." "Which is?" </p><p>"I don't know, but I think I have an idea." Suddenly, Cole yelled out in pain and dropped to his knees. He heard voices; voices of his victims. </p><p>Prue and Daffodil kneeled beside him. "They're close?" said Prue. Daffodil got scared and orbed out. Phoebe stood up. </p><p>"Daffodil?" Daffodil then orbed back in. "I did it again." "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." said Cole distractedly. </p><p>A fury barged in through the front door. Prue astraled and kicked her, knocking her down. She got up and attacked Prue.</p><p>Prue returned to her body and telekinetically threw the fury against the wall. Piper and the other fury appeared behind Prue near Cole.</p><p>She turned around and saw them. "Prue!" "Nice decoy, Piper. Two points." She threw them both against the wall, knocking them down.</p><p>Daffodil saw Cole lying motionless on the floor. "Cole. Come on. Come on." She tried to get him up but the furies surround them. </p><p>Daffodil's eyes turned into bright orbs and they shot out of her eyes. It flew across the room, hitting one of the fury. The furies turned around.</p><p>"Sorry." said Daffodil innocently. The furies went over to her. "Really sorry." </p><p>Cole threw an energy ball at the two furies and killed them. Piper pushed Prue out of the way and scratched Cole's chest.</p><p>"Cole is not your problem, Piper, and you know it." said Prue.</p><p>Piper attacked Prue and she dodged her hits. Daffodil tried to get the Book of Shadows to look for something useful.</p><p>When she got near it, the Book moved away. "Oh, come on, Book. Now it's not the time," begged Daffodil.</p><p>She then got attacked by Piper, knocking her down. Prue kicked Piper down and Cole got an energy ball ready.</p><p>"Cole, don't!" said Prue and stopped the energy ball. "You think I am not strong enough. You think it's my fault that Phoebe died. You blame me. You should just admit it." </p><p>Piper sent Prue flying straight into a cabinet, smashing it. Piper went over to Daffodil. </p><p>"You don't want to kill me, Piper, you don't even know me." Cole went over to Prue. "It's not about me. It's not about Phoebe, is it?" "Leo!" called Prue. </p><p>Leo orbed in. Piper tried to scratch Daffodil, but she orbed out and back in behind Piper. Piper turned around.</p><p>"Prue's not the sister who is not strong enough. It's Phoebe, isn't it?" Piper grabbed Daffodil by the neck. "Leo, do something." said Prue in panic.</p><p>Quickly, Leo grabbed Piper and Daffodil and orbed out. "Where'd he take them?" "To what Piper's really angry at." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Feud Said Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daffodil and Piper finally made up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Monastery, San Francisco, CA. 8 P. M. </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Leo orbed in with Fury Piper and a-still-normal Daffodil. Then, Piper looked so shocked she backed away.</p><p>Daffodil turned around and saw Phoebe's plaque. "Tell her, Piper. It's all right to hate her." Piper tried to get out but the doors were locked.</p><p>"You should hate her. When my parents, my friends, my pet died, I hated them for it. It made me feel alone, and I hated them. It is okay to hate Prue." </p><p>Piper looked at Daffodil and screamed, "How dare you!" Daffodil thought Piper was going to attack her. She closed her eyes and nothing happened. </p><p>Her eyes opened to see Piper was leaning furiously on Phoebe's plaque. She banged on it and said, "How dare you leave me! How could you go and die and leave me here all alone? Please come back. I need you." </p><p>She started to cry. "Please come back." She screamed and sank down on the ground. She sat there and bawled.</p><p>She then changed back to her normal clothes, there were no talons, no claws and no Xena-clothes. </p><p>Leo kneeled down beside her. "It's okay. It's okay, honey."</p><p>"It's not okay. She risked her life everyday, she risked her life saving innocents and she never thought about what would happen to me and Prue if she was gone."</p><p>Then, Daffodil could felt tears were dripping from her eyes. "I know." "How could she think that I could live without her?"</p><p>Leo hugged her. Tears welled up in Daffodil's eyes as she looked at Phoebe's plaque.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 8 A. M. </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Piper was in the kitchen, pouring two cups of coffee. Prue came in with the newspaper on her hand and sat on a stool. Piper handed her a cup of coffee.</p><p>"Did you sleep?" said Prue. "Yeah, actually, better than I have in a while." "Mmm. It's quiet, isn't it? Early and late. It's just really, really quiet."</p><p>"Phoebe was always the first one up, and the last one down. It's strange, the things that you miss. So, how scary was I?" said Piper. Prue laughed. </p><p>Piper sat next to her. "Heck, I've seen worse. I've been worse. But, uh, but Daffodil..." Piper cut her off. "She completely freaked." </p><p>"No, uh, she handled it...better than most people would, I think. She saved your life. She definitely is a Halliwell, last name or no."</p><p>"I know I haven't been the most welcoming. I just...I miss Phoebe so much. It's hard to imagine opening up to someone else. With everything that happens in our lives, love just feels like an invitation for more pain." </p><p>"So maybe, um...maybe you don't start with love. Maybe you just start with thanks."</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Hogwarts Castle, Highlands, Scotland, Great Britain. 5 P. M. </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Daffodil was cleaning the dungeons with Seamus Finnigan and Padma Patil helping her. They were resting when Piper walked in holding a basket of muffins. </p><p>"Piper, what are you doing here?" said Daffodil, surprised while the other two just looked at them both carefully. She put the basket on the desk. </p><p>She looked in the basket. "Muffins. Thanks." "Busywork. I'm best in the kitchen. Phoebe was the one that liked to, uh, help people."</p><p>Daffodil looked at Seamus and Padma and clocked her head, signalling them to go away. </p><p>They understood and left awkwardly. "So, how are you?" "I've had, uh...bad hours." She sat down. "And hours that aren't quite so bad. I guess you know how it is." </p><p>"Yeah. When my parents and my friends died, there were some days I didn't think I'd survive the sadness. It'll never be okay that she's gone, Piper. But I promise, it will get better."</p><p>Piper saw scratches on Daffodil's neck. "You know, Leo could fix that for you." "It's my first war wound. I think I'll wear it with pride." boasted Daffodil. </p><p>"Unfortunately in this family, it will not be the last." "Well, every family has its pros and it's cons. A couple of demon battles in exchange for the power to fix Hogwarts. I'd say it's worth it." </p><p>"The power to what?" Daffodil Apparated them both to the Astronomy Tower. When they arrived, Piper looked dizzy. "Are you ok?" </p><p>"I prefer orb, thank you," said Piper as she looked forward. She saw Hogwarts, that was almost rebuilt. "Thank you to the Charm of Multiplicity, Hogwarts should be fully rebuild by next year's August," </p><p>"Okay, uh, you saved my life, so I guess we're even on the Book of Shadows swipe, but, um, Daffodil, there are rules to being a witch, rules that you will have to learn and follow." </p><p>"Well, not to be difficult, but...you're married to our Whitelighter, Phoebe had a relationship with a demon and Prue was single. So, on balance, maybe my friend could stay cute?" </p><p>"Okay." chuckled Piper. "C'mon, let me Apparated you back to the Manor," Piper looked hesitated and she held Daffodil's hand. Then, they Apparated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>